Summoner
Summoner is one of the three Mage classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. Overview Summoners have the magic that allows them to summon mystical beasts or spirits. There are over 100 different types of creatures that can be summoned. However, in order to prevent the class from being almighty and omnipotent, the maximum number of summoned creatures (which will stay out until called back) that a player can summon at any moment is one, and the maximum number of summoned creatures that can be registered is twelve. Some high-level beasts can only be summoned at special locations after completing their specific quests. While the number of summoned creatures out at any moment is one, there are limited-time summons of which there can be infinite amounts of, so long as the caster's MP allows for it. Due to game-balancing issues, summoned creatures only have a third of the strength of a Normal-ranked monster. However, releasing the contract will return the creature to its original strength. Summoners themselves have extremely low HP and defense stats. However, due to the wide variety of creatures that can be summoned and the ways these creatures can interact with other beings and the environment, a Summoner's role within a party can include offense, healing, or support. This inherent flexibility makes it an extremely popular class among players, including solo players.URL: http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/67.html Sample Builds Summoners can generally be categorized into four sub-specialties: Elementalists, Necromancers, Puppet Masters, and Beast Tamers. ;Elementaler - Spirit Technique User :Good at summoning elemental spirits such as Servant Summon: Salamander and Servant Summon: Undine. The summoned spirit uses Elemental Bolt automatically, while powerful magical attacks Elemental Ray and Elemental Blast are available for use at command. The charm of this build is that it almost matches up to the magical offensive abilities of a Sorcerer. Attacking the weak point of an enemy's attribute is the very basic of magic attacks, so Elementalers will summon/switch the appropriate spirit to the most effective attribute. They are versatile out of battle as well after the Catastrophe, because spirits can supply things like water and fire (heat). Demand for Summoners are increasing due to this. ;Necromancer - Undead Technique User :Good at summoning undead monsters such as Servant Summon: Skeleton and Servant Summon: Phantom. Death Scythe is an aggressive physical attack, in addition, Graveyard Walk allows you to direct the undead to concentrate on one enemy. It is also good at confusing the enemy and for hiding someone. ;Puppet Master - Puppeteer :Good at summoning magical creatures which were created artificially such as Servant Summon: Golem and Servant Summon: Slime. Magical creatures have excellent durability in general, so these servants make good walls to block enemy attacks. Protective skills like Guardian Fist, which can protect an ally from damage, and Scapedoll, which allows the summon to take some of the damage in your place, are available for use. When the party's advanced guard is insufficient, or during solo play, Puppet Master is the most useful. ;Beast Tamer - Lord of Phantom Beasts :Good at summoning phantom beasts such as Servant Summon: Carbuncle and Servant Summon: Unicorn. Not only do they excel at healing using Phantasmal Heal to help, the high speed movement magic Phantasmal Ride lets you ride on the back of the phantom beast. There are many Summoners who use a whip as their weapon to fit the image of a tamer. Healers are in high demand and sometimes healers go missing in impromptu parties. At these times the Beast Tamer steps in. Of course, even in a party with a healer, it can be of significant help as a sub-healer. References